


Before the Arrival of the Torso Takers

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Compliant, Daniel at it again being crazy, Forceful kissing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impersonation, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Non-Consensual Touching, Prequel, Revenge, creepy caressing, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Prequel to Arrival of the Torso Takers: How Daniel locked David in the bunker.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Danvid Disasters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880932
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Before the Arrival of the Torso Takers

David slept peacefully. His mind embracing his subconscious into the world of dreams. A joyful world filled with happy campers including a happy Max. Cameron Campbell stood proudly beside David with his hand on his shoulder in praise. All was right in the world until Cameron gripped him by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall. David blinked at the abruptness of the action. Mr. Campbell caged him in, dark smile playing his lips then leaned forward and pressed them against David’s. The ginger’s eyes grew flabbergasted. Deep down it was a secret desire to kiss the man he admired but this felt wrong. They were rough and forceful, prying his lips open like planks to a boarded window. Tongue searching like pirates for buried treasure. Campbell’s lips didn’t feel like hid either. Not that he _knew_ what his lips felt like, but the ones imposing were thin, small and smooth. David knew Campbell’s were larger and frequently dry and chapped. There was also no facial hair tickling his upper lip.

That’s when David’s subconscious grasped the lips on his were _real._

He jolted awake. The light and warmth of his dreamland replaced with the cold darkness of reality. He tried to escape the harsh and dominating lips on his, but they wouldn’t budge. He attempted to shove the person off but found his hands tied above him. He started to panic and thrash against the person on top of him. They nibbled against his lips, their teeth biting down and breaking the skin. David whimpered and struggled to move away from whoever was taking advantage of his slumbering form. However, the kiss began to smother him. They buried deeper into David’s mouth, tongue slithering like a snake searching for its next meal. It felt like the person was sucking the very air out of his lungs. His struggling growing rasher. He began bucking them off like an untamed mustang in the wild west. He was starting to get lightheaded. His thrashing dwindled, and his body fell flaccid.

Thankfully, the person kissing him to literal death pulled away with a low moan. David wheezed and began sucking air back into his lungs. 

“Oops, here I thought my kiss was to wake the sleeper, yet I tried to give the kiss of death.” A voice purred like velvet.

David didn’t need to see in the dark to know who owned that voice. Immediately, he sought to call for Gwen, but Daniel clambered his mouth with his hand. He leaned forward and whispered, “Shh, shhh, Davey. There’s no need to call for help.” He chuckled softly “No one will come.” 

His eyes finally adjusted and found Daniel sitting on top of him with his face close. Daniel was grinning extensively with half lidded eyes piercing intensely into his—now fully awakened—eyes.

Daniel tilted his head to the side and started to caress his thumb along David’s cheeks. “Hello, David. Been awhile, hasn’t it?”

David muffled something behind Daniel’s hand.

“What was that, Davey?” Daniel mocked. He laughed a little then brought out his dagger. David’s eyes widened with the blade growing closer towards his face. He flinched away from it. Daniel’s grin grew, admiring the craft of the dagger before bringing the dull edge to David’s face and caressed the outline of his jaw. “Do you promise not to make a peep if I take my hand off your mouth?” He tilted his head to the side, his neck joints cracking at the odd angle.

David nodded eagerly. His eyes flashing to the blade stroking his skin. He swallowed a lump in his throat. His body began quivering; terror splashing over him like an engulfing tide. Daniel’s smile grew. His hand slowly spilled down his mouth, dripped over his chin, then cascaded down his throat, like a small creek. He didn’t press down but ghosted there, warning David. As if the blade fondling the side of his face wasn’t threatening enough.

“Why did you kiss me?” David asked in a tone only audible to Daniel and the shadows around them. 

“Well, I was just going to tie you up and gag you, but you looked so cute and vulnerable.” Daniel purred. “I love seeing you vulnerable, Davey. It’s sort of a turn on for me, if you will.” His fingernail tracing his right eye socket.

David whimpered pathetically under the cultist’s touch. He glanced over at Gwen’s bed finding his co-worker fast asleep with a light snore coming from her lips.

“Don’t even think about it, Davey.” Daniel cautioned. “I don’t want to have to kill you so early.”

“K-kill me?” 

Daniel chuckled and sighed dreamily at the man beneath him. “You’re lucky you’re cute, David. Your life is temporarily spared. I have other plans for you before that happens. I came back to get my revenge on you-” He began stroking his throat, his nail tracing over his Adam’s apple. “-and Max.”

David’s eyes widened. “Max?”

Daniel nodded. “That’s right, David: Max, your favorite camper.”

“Why? What did-”

“-shh” Daniel brought finger to David’s lips. He turned his head towards the nearest window. A large grin appeared on his lips. “Speak of the devil.”

David sat up to see Max stealthy run past his cabin with a torch in his grasp.

“Max!” David attempted to call out.

Daniel quickly squeezed his throat, his voice dying in his cords.

“Now where is he going?” Daniel asked himself. He glanced down at David with the smile. “I’ll be right back, David. Don’t make any noise.” He grabbed David’s blanket and stuffed it inside his mouth.

Daniel climbed off the bed. He quietly crept to the window and watched Max disappear out of sight. Daniel exited the counselor’s cabin and stealthy pursued the boy. He ducked behind a tree when Max stopped and glanced around his surroundings then uncovered a bomb shelter hatch. He waited until the boy descended the ladder and listened for his footsteps to fade. Once silence filled the room below, he climbed down then peered around until he saw a large vault door with a small window. He approached then peeked to see Max and his friends talking about the VHS tape in his hand. With the kids distracted from the old British show, Daniel took advantage of examining the room and found it was just what he needed for his plan.

The cultist grinned. This was perfect.

He quietly left the bunker and returned to David’s cabin. He entered and smiled at David staring at him with those pretty green eyes. 

“It looks like your favorite camper has provided me with the perfect place to lock you in.” Daniel whispered. “My plan to impersonate you is undergo, Davey.”

David hadn’t realized the blond man was now feigned ginger. Daniel walked towards David’s dresser and started pulling out a replica of his usual attire. Daniel muttered something about David living in his uniform and commented on the fact he’d even fallen asleep in them. He changed out and into David’s clothing then inserted the green contacts into his eyes. Once masking the chipper counselor, he turned to give a malicious grin at said man.

“Now I think it’s time to interrupt Max’s little movie night. Don’t go anywhere, Davey, I’ll be back for you when everything is set up.” He laughed darkly and slipped into the dark night. 

David immediately wiggled to break free from the binds. They were tight but he managed to loosen the knots from his previous attempt at freedom. He continued to struggle, the rough rope rubbing and irritating his skin, causing it to become pink and raw. He whimpered against the blanket still lodged in his mouth. He managed to worm his wrist free. He quickly pulled the blanket out of his mouth and tried to untie his other wrist.

“Gwen! Gwen wake up!” He called for his co-counselor.

Gwen just stirred and groaned but continued to sleep away. He worked his way freeing his other wrist then tossed the rope to the ground and sped out the counselor cabin. He didn’t bother with waking Gwen. Perhaps he should’ve to alert her what was happening, but he was so worried what Daniel was plotting with Max. If he was planning to impersonate him then Max was in deeper trouble, then he thought. 

He ran through the forest, eyes searching quickly for Daniel or Max, hoping to intervene in time. His heart like a jackrabbit’s spring against his chest coming through his throat in fear for what was to come to his favorite camper. David spotted Max, Nikki and Neil walking towards their tents. Max kept glancing back at Daniel impersonating him, a look of utter confusion displayed on his face. That brought a quick smile to David’s lips. Max could tell something was off about Daniel’s impersonation. And thankfully it seemed the campers were unharmed. 

“Max!” David called. 

Max turned and looked directly at Daniel. He stared even more confused than before, but Daniel played it off like he had been the one to call his name. David ran out of the forest towards the boy, calling him again, however Daniel was able to pinpoint him through the darkness and lunged after David before he could reach Max. Daniel slammed into him, smacking him to the ground and covered his mouth with his hand. David struggled against the blond in disguise, like a fish fighting for the return of the sea in a fisherman’s hands. Daniel gripped a handful of David’s hair and slammed his head against the earth, temporarily stunning him enough to remove the bandana he’d borrowed from David’s wardrobe and tied David’s hands behind his back.

“I don’t know _how_ you managed to free yourself from the bed, David, but I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again!” Daniel hissed.

Daniel managed to drag the captured counselor back to the bomb shelter. He opened the lid then tossed David in like he was a sack of potatoes. David cried out and whimpered as his body plummeted against the concrete. Daniel climbed down the ladder, humming a merry tune as he listened to David’s agonizing sounds. When he reached the ground, he scooped David in his arms—like he weighed nothing—then manhandled him over his shoulder and continued deeper into the bunker. He opened the large steel door to the room Max was in earlier. The cult leader placed David in the nearby chair and tied him to it with the rope found earlier.

“There!” He made sure to triple knot it so the ginger couldn’t escape again. 

He exited the bunker and returned with his computer and wires. He approached the tv the kids used earlier and started connecting his laptop to the old tv set.

“You won’t get away with this, Daniel!” David snapped while he struggled to break free. “Gwen and the campers will know something is off about you! They’ll know you aren’t me!”

The blond in disguise just watched with an amused smile on his lips. “Oh, I’m quite sure they won’t be able to tell.” He stood up straight and mimicked David’s bright grin and happy face. “Hi! I’m David! I just love Camp Campbell! I know the other campers will come to love it too! Especially Max!” Daniel mimicked David’s voice perfectly.

“Y-You sound just like me!” gasped David.

Daniel chuckled. He walked over to David once he finished doing whatever he was going then leaned forward and cupped David’s cheeks. His eyes fell in admiration for the bound man. He began caressing the side of David’s cheek, an almost tender and affectionate gesture had it not been for the situation the camp counselor was currently in. 

“I’ve been studying you for days, watching your every move, eyes glued to you every waking second until I knew I had you down perfectly. Of course-” He chuckled and leaned closer to David like he was going to whisper something, “-It’s really not that hard pretending to be you, David. It is almost too easy! So, I just watched you for the heck of it!” He sighed dreamily. “You really are too cute and innocent for your own good, David. You’re like a little lamb. Almost too pure to consider sacrificing. You know, I had planned to spare your life when we first met.” His face darkened. “-but you and Max just _had_ to foil my plans!”

“What are you planning to do to Max?” inquired David.

“It’s quite simple, David. I’m not going to kill him just yet. Oh no. I’m going to mess with his mind! He already thinks there is something wrong with ‘you’-more than usual. It’s only a matter of time before he loses his ever-fleeting grip on reality only to be murdered! And you, David, will watch live from down here!”

That must’ve been what Daniel was fiddling with on his computer and tv.

“Daniel, do what you want with me but don’t kill Max!” pleaded the ginger.

Daniel grinned. He cupped David’s cheeks and soaked in his fearful emerald eyes. “Oh David. Sweet, sweet, stupid David. I have much better plans for you.” He forced David’s lips to his. 

It was a quick chaste kiss, but the feeling of Daniel’s lips felt ill and wrong. To Daniel, David’s lips were like a sweet peach whereas David, found Daniel’s like a bitter grapefruit decaying against his mouth. Daniel’s lips clashed over his like a tsunami and submerged him in a forceful kiss. The ginger felt like he was drowning. Much like the one before he woke up where the air was being stolen from his very lungs. The kiss of death.

Daniel pulled away from the stolen kiss. He hummed in approval then glanced between the eyes gazing back in fear. The edges of his lips growing across his face. He straightened up and reapplied the bandana he’d used to tie David’s wrists around his neck.

“Now then, Davey, relax and enjoy the show. It goes live first thing tomorrow morning.” He chuckled and made for the door. When he reached it he glanced over his shoulder, giving his prisoner a condescending look. “I’ll be sure to give a killer performance.”

Daniel bid David a farewell then closed and locked the door, leaving him alone in the dark of the bunker.


End file.
